


Lupine Origins. Part one: Of insults, injuries, and cruel ironies.

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Lupine Origins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Chronic Illness, Depression, F/M, Gen, Healing, Hope vs. Despair, Injury, No Dialogue, No Romance, No Sex, Original Character Death(s), POV Original Character, Recommended euphonization, Sad, Violence, Werewolf Discrimination, Werewolves, character history, lycanthropy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: A look at Remus Lupin's life, through the eyes of his father.





	Lupine Origins. Part one: Of insults, injuries, and cruel ironies.

Lupine Origins.  
Part one: Of insults, injuries, and cruel ironies.

John Lupin worked in the Ministry of Magic, and more specifically in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He was not terribly high in rank, and the pay left him and his wife with a very modest budget, but he worked with enthusiasm and fervor regardless.

You see, John Lupin believed in the importance of his work. His wife, Silvia, was a Muggle, and they had a young, but abnormally intelligent and magically powerful son. John believed that the work he did kept _everyone_ secure. The wizarding world remained secret from the Muggle world, and dangerous beasts like dragons and werewolves were kept under a watchful eye, thus reducing the odds of them harming anyone, wizard or Muggle.

John had a particular disdain for vampires and werewolves. He often encouraged ordinances, codes, and clauses that focused on the regulation and containment of these creatures. There was much debate (often heated) on whether these creatures should be considered humans or beasts. In John’s opinion, they were beast, and should be contained, and eventually removed from the world.

It was this adamant belief that would lead to an event which changed his world (and his views on it) forever.

He had not been thinking, and made a cruel remark about a werewolf that had been brought in for questioning. The man (or beast, if you share John’s preference) had apparently ‘gotten out’ of his holding area during a transformation. This meant that he needed to be questioned and tested, the area were his ‘alternate form’ had been released needed to be investigated, as well as his holding area.

The man was Fenrir Greyback, and later they would know that his repeated incidents were not accidents, and that he held a perverse pleasure in infecting others with lycanthropy, especially children. However, by then it would be too late to do much about it, and especially too late to save John’s son, Remus, from the terrible fate that awaited him.

As mentioned earlier, Little Remus Lupin was exceptionally intelligent for a five year old boy. His mother had attended college to become a teacher before she had Remus and she and her husband decided that she should stay home with their child. They lived in a small and secluded cottage, several miles from a small quiet town, but it was paid for, and they were happy. Silvia had started teaching their son to read, write, and count, long before most children learn these things, and he had taken to them like a fish to water.

So it was that his mother had agreed, with an amused smile, to allow the small boy to stay out in the garden past his bed time in order to see if he could hear any mooncalves dancing under the full moon in the nearby meadow, as he had just learned about them from a book his father had brought home. 

John and his wife were sitting in their living room, drinking coffee and talking about how the day had gone for each of them, when they heard the soft sounds of foot beats in the garden. Both stood and John told his wife not to panic, after all, little boys do have a tendency to run when they get excited or frightened, and it was probably nothing to worry about. Then his son’s agonizing screams reach his ears and John started running toward the back door as fast as his legs would carry him.

As he opened the door, John yelled for Silvia to stay in the house, and she thankfully obliged. He would never forget the sight that met him. A large wolf, which he recognized as a werewolf, had sunk its teeth into his son’s small shoulder, chest, and back, and was thrashing him around like a rag doll. Then he released, and the boy’s bloody form slammed against the garden fence roughly and collapsed into a heap. John fired a stunning spell at the beast as he ran in the direction that his child’s mangled body lay, and the creature turned and disappeared into the nearby forest.

When he reached his son, the boy was pale, cold, and trembling. He had lost a lot of blood and was continuing to lose more. John cradled his child in his arms, shouted for his wife to stay inside until he returned, and Apparated to St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

After Remus was being treated by a Healer, and a Trainee Healer assured John that it was safe to return home, meaning that his son would still be alive when he returned, he Apparated to his (now panicking) wife. Normally, she insisted on traveling using the Muggle methods that she was raised with, but seeing the fear in her usually stoic husband’s eyes, along with the blood that she knew had to be their baby’s, made her forget all about her fears and they both were in the waiting room of St. Mungo’s a few seconds later.

The healer who spoke to them took more care in explaining their son’s state, since he knew the mother was a Muggle, and might not understand what exactly he meant when he said ‘lycanthropy’. However, John wasn’t hearing most of what the other wizard was saying. He knew what the healer would inform them, and what suggestions he would make. Right now, however, John was too busy being consumed by guilt.

He did not, as many would assume, feel guilty because he thought that he was solely responsible for his son’s current predicament. No, he was a reasonable man, and knew that, while it was his own cruel words that started it, it was Greyback’s choice to react as he did, and it was simply misfortune that handed him the perfect conditions to exact his vengeance.

John also knew what life would be like for his son now. It did not matter that he was a quiet, kind, and gentle boy, who was intelligent, well-mannered, and thoughtful. The world would view him as something less then human now. He would never be allowed to hold a job of any influence or prestige; in fact most wizards would not allow him to work for them at all, once they learned of his condition. He would never be allowed to marry nor have children. He would face prejudice, injustice, cruelty, suspicion, and oppression for the rest of his life. He would have to endure violent and painful transformations, be trapped like an animal, and lose all sense of self once a month until the day he died.

John knew exactly the kind of life his poor child would have to endure, because _he_ had helped to create it. _That_ is why John Lupin felt guilt so terrible that he thought he would be ill. 

His wife gasped, and John knew what the healer had suggested even though he had not been listening. It was always suggested, even recommended, when a child this young was infected with lycanthropy or vampirism. He had informed them that they could have their child euphonized, that it would be quick and painless, and much better then allowing him to live like this. As the healer left them to talk it over, John felt a new rush of guilt for two reasons. The first being that, just this afternoon, he would have agreed that anyone else in his situation should do as the healer suggested; and the second being that he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that it was still true, but that he couldn’t do it.   
He loved his wife and child, and could never give them up. 

So he would force his only son to grow up and live in a world that did not want him; that would do everything it could to push him down. A world that his own father had established with pride.

There was a small cellar in the back of the Lupin’s cottage. It was only meant to hold some food supplies, and was small, dark, and cold. It was also underground, made of solid stone, and could only be accessed by a pair of heavy doors located behind the house. In short, it was the perfect place (available to them) for their son to endure his transformations. John cast the appropriate spells on the doors and walls, so that no sounds could be heard outside the cellar, no one besides himself (and later his friend Martin Kingsley from the Auror department, just in case something happened to John) would be able to enter, and the wolf would not be able to get out. 

The next few months were the most difficult that any of the Lupin family had ever endured. Silvia was constantly on the verge of tears, and was having a difficult time coping with the fact that her child could not be helped any more then the little they were doing for him. Remus became introverted, abnormally passive, and always appeared frightened or ashamed. John had regained his usual stoic appearance the day after they refused to kill their child, but he was constantly wondering if he had made the right choice.

In the late afternoon before the full moon, he would lock his son (who put up no fight, but could not hide his fear and trepidation) into the cellar, and then would hold his crying wife until she fell into an uneasy sleep, and would have her wait in the house while he retrieved their son in the morning.

John knew most basic and emergency healing spells, but he was no healer. He and his wife decided that they could not afford to take Remus to St. Mungo’s after every transformation, so they stocked up on blood replenishing and pain relieving potions, and John learned every healing spell he could. He magically lit the small cellar, and treated his son there. The first morning, he had become violently ill at the sight of his son.   
After that, John would walk toward the doors, filled with guilt again, and would tremble with suppressed rage as he healed his child, leaving far more scars then a proper healer would, then he would fight back tears as he wrapped his son in a blanket and carried him to his room.

They gradually fell into the routine and came to terms with their new life. Silvia stopped crying and started taking night classes to finish becoming a certified teacher after she and John decided that they simply could not send Remus to a public school, so she would tutor him at home. 

On nights of the full moon, Remus would go into the cellar and then John would seal the doors with spells. The following morning, John would heal his child. It was still difficult to see the small boy in the state that the wolf left him in, but he handled it much better now that he knew his son would be alright in a few days. Now John whispered words of encouragement to his child as he wrapped him in a blanket after the healing, and would stop in the kitchen where his wife would brush the hair from Remus’ pale forehead and kiss his gaunt face before flashing her husband a relieved smile and giving him a kiss as well. Then John would carry his frail son up to his room and tuck him into bed, whispering about how proud he was of his son’s courage and strength, and telling him that his parents loved him and that everything would be alright.

After his son was registered as a werewolf (which was only allowed to be postponed for a week after he was attacked), there was some discussion at the Ministry about whether John should stay in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. After all, could he really stay indifferent when his child was classified as a magical creature (which at first angered John, but then Silvia began to use it as a term of endearment for Remus, and John decided that he couldn’t care what anyone else thought about the matter)? But after he returned to work with renewed fervor, now actually trying to make sure that _everyone_ was kept safe and secure (including the creatures), the Wizards Council decided that a wizard with a Muggle wife, and a ‘half-breed’ son was perfect for determining what would work in favor of wizards, Muggles, and creatures.

Remus remained unobtrusive, quiet, polite, and very considerate and caring. His sympathetic and understanding nature made the situation bearable for his parents. The remarkable child never wallowed in self pity, nor was he angry, bitter or spiteful about his lycanthropy or the restraints and problems it caused him. 

Remus also seemed to make it a point that he never lost his temper (he would squeeze his hands closed until his nails cut into his palms and quietly leave the room if need be), and he refrained from eating meat. John suspected that the last two virtues were directly related to his lycanthropy, but could not find any other case where this behavior was mentioned. One day, about a year and a half after the first transformation, John asked his son, who simply answered that it helped keep the wolf away. Later on, John realized that his son also had stopped laughing, and only cried on the mornings after his transformations. Even then, he didn’t sob or wail the way most children do, he remained silent while the tears just streamed down his face as though he simply lacked the strength to hold them back.

And John knew that his child must hold back many tears, because, unfortunately, his lycanthropy did cause him plenty of grief. John was amazed at how horrible some people could treat such a courteous little boy, just because of a condition that he no control over. Granted that relatively few people knew of Remus’ lycanthropy (many who did either worked for the Ministry or St. Mungo‘s and therefore would risk their careers if they told anyone), but most of those who did would act as though he were a disgusting beast or some kind of exotic animal on display. His kind and gentle son was called a creature, a beast, a monster, an abomination, a thing. Some people would comment that such a creature should not be permitted to live, or would remark that John had some nerve for bringing ‘that thing’ to a public location. These comments naturally made John angry, and some made him feel very ashamed when he would recognize that he would have said something similar once, not so long ago. The only ones that truly hurt John were the ones made by people who used to be close to him, including his own parents. He had decided to tell them about a week after Remus’ first transformation. His mother remarked that he should have had ‘the little abomination’ euphonized, and his father stated that he did not allow animals in his house, and therefore Remus would never be welcomed there again. John left (in a very understandably foul mood) with his sobbing wife and trembling tearful child, and never returned. 

Now, a person who watched John eat breakfast and get ready for work in the mornings might notice that he never met his son’s eyes (that he actually never looked at him for very long at all) and only touched him just before he left, when he would stroke his head or squeeze his shoulder. The reason for this was that John had to get through the day, because he had to work of course. He needed to support his wife and child, and stay strong for them. He knew that Remus had always been gentle, and that he was just becoming what he had to in order to survive, but he hated the thought of his son never being truly happy, or passionate about anything, and most of all, that his son was always alone. True, he had his parents who loved him and rarely allowed him out of their sight for long, but a child needed friends and Remus had none.

At night, the same person who watched John’s lack of interaction with his child in the morning would scarcely believe it was the same father and son they were seeing now. After dinner, John would find Remus in his room, or sitting in the garden, or up a tree, usually with a book or sketchpad. They would talk about little unimportant things and play a few games before John would take Remus to bed, there he would tuck him in, kiss him goodnight, and whisper that he loved him and told him to stay strong and be brave.

John had attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a boy, and he knew (although it pained him to admit it) that Remus would never be able to now, but he still wanted his son to learn magic. It was Silvia who came up with a solution. When Remus was older, she would get a part time job as a tutor in the nearby town, and John could leave work a little earlier to teach Remus magic. It wouldn’t be nearly as good as a Hogwarts education, but Remus was genuinely excited about the prospect that he would one day learn magic.

In the meantime, Remus was taught during the day by his mother, and occupied himself with books, music, the garden, and his velveteen rabbit (which Silvia made for him after reading him the book when he was three) before dinner. Afterwards, he would go and occupy himself again until John found him to talk and play before bedtime. Remus was wan and lethargic on the days just before the full moon, and the days immediately following were spent convalescing. 

As the years dragged on, John always felt that there was not enough time between transformations, but he grew used to the schedule as did his wife and child. Remus remained as good a son as John could have ever hoped for. So yes, John had regrets, but they did not outweigh his achievements in his mind. He told stories about his child to his coworkers, as most fathers do, and soon several of them (after they inevitably learned of his son’s condition) began to share his opinions about the creatures whose lives were molded by the decisions that were made in the Ministry and especially their department.

While he was rarely able to make the world better for his son, John was able to prevent it from becoming much worse sometimes. One example was when a young witch, by the name of Umbridge (who worked in the ministry) and a few wealthy pureblooded wizards including Black, Malfoy, and Nott, tried to push through a decree that would require all registered werewolves to be sterilized. 

Sometimes, however, there was nothing he could do. An example of this was when a new law was approved which required werewolves to be branded by the Ministry upon registering. Those who had already registered were called in to receive their brands. Silvia had cried when John brought the news home, and he had felt like doing the same when Remus, now nine, gently assured his parents that it was fine. When John brought him into the Ministry to be branded like an animal, Remus even told his father that he knew he had done all that he could and that it was not John’s fault that it didn’t work out well.

The brand was painful. The child’s initials as well as a serial number (which had been assigned to him when he was registered) and a crescent moon were scarred into the skin of his inner forearm, starting just below the elbow. Had he not needed to stay calm for the sake of his child, John would have had some choice words for the wizards who permanently marked his son. They were not kind to the child, and generally spoke about him as though he were John’s pet instead of his son. They even joked with each other that with the name _Remus Lupin_ , the child was as good as branded beforehand. John carried his unconscious son to his room when they arrived home, and assured his wife that hadn’t been that bad. He knew Remus wouldn’t tell her otherwise either. 

One year after the branding, John took a break at work when he received a letter with the Hogwarts seal. The letter turned out to be from Albus Dumbledore, who had taken over as headmaster some years earlier. He requested permission to stop by the Lupin’s cottage sometime over the next week (as there was a full moon during the current week) to discuss Remus’ admittance into Hogwarts.

John could not believe it. If Dumbledore was waiting until Remus had recovered from this month’s transformation, then he obviously knew of the boy’s lycanthropy, and yet he was willing to discuss allowing Remus to attend school. After he had gotten over the initial shock that his son was a werewolf, John had assumed (no, he had known) that the child would have no hope of attending any school, especially a wizarding one. John wrote back immediately and said that it would be great if Dumbledore could stop by. The headmaster responded with equal haste, and stated that he would come by Monday after dinner. This would be four days after the transformation, so Remus would still look rather weak and pallid, but he would be able to stay up and talk with his parents and (hopefully) future headmaster.

John was nervous and exited throughout the day that Dumbledore was due to come over. He hid it much better then his wife though. Remus was timid, but polite with the old wizard as John had expected. John asked several questions about the precautions and secrecy, as he did not want one of his son’s precious few hopes to be destroyed if someone found out. He was also very concerned with who would be caring for his son after his transformations. He had seen the damage first hand every month and did not want his son’s suffering to increase. Remus was more concerned with the precautions that were going to be taken against him accidentally attacking anyone. The child seemed terrified of the idea of harming anyone else far more then the harm that he would cause himself.

Dumbledore explained the precautions that he was planning on taking in order to ensure the safety of his students (including Remus if his parents would allow him to attend). They included a well protected location that would hold Remus during his transformations, the staff would be given strict instructions regarding the situation along with monthly meetings to remind them of the dates and excuses used, and Hogwarts had a full time healer named Poppy Pomfrey who would tend to Remus after each transformation, as well as any other time he took ill while at school, so she would be well aware of his condition.

Dumbledore did not ask for an answer before he left, instead he told them that Remus would receive his letter just like any other student, and they could respond to it the same way everyone did. It was the first time anyone had treated his son like a normal child, and John instantly loved the headmaster for it.

Of course John had always wanted his son to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and they had all accepted the fact that Remus would not be getting the education and opportunities that it would provide, so what was there to lose in sending Remus? If it didn’t work out, he wouldn’t be in any worse a position then he was already. These were the points that John mentioned to his wife, who was a little more reluctant to send here son into what she considered a very (emotionally and physically) dangerous situation. 

In truth, John realized that there were risks, but thought it would be worth taking them in the end. After all, with the respectable amount of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s that a bright boy like Remus was bound to get, it would be much easier for him to get a job in the wizarding community, and then perhaps his employer would acknowledge Remus for the smart, earnest, ward-worker that he was rather then sacking him once he discovered that Remus was a werewolf. John thought that, if Remus could just keep his distance from the other students and use reasonable excuses when someone did happen to notice his absence from class or some of his injuries, then he should be able to pull it off. Especially considering that the entire staff would be aware of the situation, and since Remus was rather quiet, reserved, and a little diffident.

In the end, they decided to ask Remus if he wanted to go to Hogwarts before making the decision. Naturally, the boy was nervous, but he wanted to learn, and wanted the chance to try to live like the other wizarding children, even if it only lasted a little while. How could they refuse him that chance? John doubted he would ever get another. Many full moons later, Remus received his Hogwarts letter, and John wrote back saying that they could expect him to attend.

John purchased all of his son’s school supplies, second hand of course, but Remus didn’t seem to care at all. John didn’t either, his son was going to Hogwarts, and he was ecstatic. On the day that Remus had to catch the train, Silvia kissed him and said her goodbyes at home, then John brought Remus to platform 9 ¾. John reminded Remus to keep his distance from the other children and not to trust anyone too much. He showed his son how to enter the platform, which seemed to distract Remus from his obvious trepidation, because as well as he hid it from everyone else, John could tell that Remus was terrified.

After his son had calmed down and boarded the Hogwarts Express, John remained on the platform until the large red train was no more then a small speck in the distance. He briefly spoke with one of the other fathers who had seen his own son off for his first year. The man’s name was Potter and the only thing that seemed to concern him was the amount of mischief his son would probably get into. John hoped he had done the right thing in sending Remus, but it was his only chance to offer his son a better life…a life he would have had, if his father had only been as compassionate and courteous as he was.

Remus’ first letter arrived after the second day of school, informing John and Silvia that he had been sorted into Gryffindor (which seemed to surprise Remus, although John expected that his son showed more courage then any of the other Gryffindors on a daily basis), along with three other boys (one of whom was the son of the man John spoke to at Platform 9 ¾) and five girls. All thee of the boys that Remus shared his dorm with were purebloods, two coming from old wealthy pureblood families. One in particular caused John to worry, because he was a Black, and that family had a reputation for the way they treated half-bloods and half-breeds. Remus had all the usual classes that first years take, and he enjoyed every one of them, although he favored Care of Magical Creatures and Defense against the Dark Arts. He showed a particular aptitude for Defense against the Dark Arts and Charms, and discovered that he wasn’t much of a potions brewer; however he did well in all his classes. This remained true for the rest of his school career.

John found it odd not having Remus at home, as did Silvia, but they had adapted to much stranger circumstances and adjusted to this change just as well. John admitted he was nervous when the first full moon approached, and Silvia was beside herself with worry. In truth so was John, but he hid it much better. Madam Pomfrey owled them as soon as she had Remus settled the next morning. She told them of his injuries and treatments and that he was recovering well. Remus had been courteous, understandably nervous, and unnecessarily apologetic. The wolf had reacted a little more violently then usual, but madam Pomfrey and the DADA Professor believed it to be because of the new territory. Later in the afternoon, Remus sent them a letter stating that it had gone rather well. He told them that he had more space to transform in, which he thought would help once the wolf accepted its new territory. Madam Pomfrey had healed him remarkably well (Remus obviously phrased this carefully, not wanting John to feel bad about his previous treatment) and he was given the days assignments from his professors so he would not fall behind while he recovered.

Over the next few months, they adapted to this schedule: Remus would write to them once a week and the early afternoon or late morning (depending on the damage) after the full moon, unless something particularly important or exciting (at least to an eleven year old who had rarely left his home and never interacted with other children before) had happened that he wanted to inform them of. Madam Pomfrey continued to owl them as soon as Remus was treated and resting after his transformations. Silvia would always write a letter to thank madam Pomfrey, and John would send it by owl. John did not want to add to the stress that Remus was under by risking him being bullied for having over protective parents, so he and his wife only sent him an owl during the weekend and after the full moon unless something important, or something that he would want to hear of sooner rather then later, occurred.

One evening, shortly after the holidays, while Silvia was having a bath and John was doing a little extra research for a report he needed to hand in to his superior at work, an owl arrived. The message it held was from Remus, and it was addressed only to John. John immediately dropped the tome he had been reading, crossed the room in two paces, and retrieved the letter. The owl waited patiently on the window ledge, which meant it had been instructed to wait, as school owls normally delivered and left.

The swell of fear and worry that rose into John when he saw the letter was replaced by guilt and pain at the (even more) thorough realization of what life would be like for his only child. John could tell the letter was written somewhat hastily (or at least as hasty as Remus allowed himself to do anything -the boy had learned to be careful long ago); Remus was obviously nervous and afraid, but trying to cover it up. The poor child was at a loss. His dorm mates had become quick friends, and now they seemed to want to include him in their little group. Of course Remus wanted to become friends with these boys, but he had been warned by his father, not to get too close to anyone; had experienced first hand the types of reactions (usually negative) that people have to abnormalities like him; and had heard enough of his father complaining about some of the cruel, rich purebloods, especially the Blacks, to be weary.

It appeared that Remus was asking for John’s advice, but John had a feeling that he was actually asking for his permission, or maybe just his support. Remus was afraid, but he wanted friends, and John didn’t know what to do any more then Remus did. It was a risk, but was it worth taking? Would it be just as suspicious if Remus avoided the other boys? After all, an enemy sometimes watches us just as, if not more, closely then our friends, and anyone from an ancient and respected pureblood family was bound to become the enemy of someone who openly refuses their friendship. 

In the end, John decided that it was time he stopped trying to control every aspect of his son’s life that he possibly could. Remus was smart, observant, and resilient. John wrote back that Remus had to decide who he would and would not attempt to be friends with on his own, and that his parents would love and support him, and be proud of him regardless of what he decided. He also mentioned that he was glad that Remus’ dorm mates were getting along with him. John did not mention that he had gotten the impression that they were quite the pranksters, and worried and suspected that Remus had been on the receiving end of their bullying up until a couple months past. John sent the return message with the owl, and did not tell Silvia about it.

John did not receive a reply, but the letters Remus sent over the following weeks began to mention interactions with his dorm mates, whom he was obviously avoiding less. It seemed that the clever boy had decided to leave it to chance, as most people make friends and enemies this way. Soon afterwards it became apparent that they were indeed becoming friends. Remus was referring to the three boys by their given names, and mentioning one, two, or all three of them in every letter that he sent by the time spring break came and went. His grades were excellent and his teachers ranged from tolerable to accepting; the wolf had accepted its new territory and had returned to inflicting its usual levels of damage; no one had discovered his lycanthropy; and he had friends. Remus had never sounded so happy or content. John and Silvia had never been happier or more contented either.

When John spotted his son at the station on the end of term, Remus wore a small, vague smile, and John had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

The first full moon of the summer was difficult. It had been so long since Remus was home for one, Silvia cried again, and John was shocked (even more so then usual) when he opened the doors to the cellar the next morning. The wolf had not taken well to being returned to the small dark room, after having grown accustomed to its new territory. John hadn’t ever seen the damage this bad before, he wondered if this was what his poor son had gone through the first few months at school. While he healed his son as best he could, John hoped that the wolf would grow used to the change so Remus would not have to be hurt this badly every year.

Madam Pomfrey owled John and Silvia later that morning, to inquire about their child’s transformation and his current condition. After receiving the reply, she sent them a parcel with some potions that would mend his broken bones, and some salves that would repair his torn muscles. She also included some blood replenishing potion, and a light sleeping drought, claiming that the additional pain caused by the mending bones would prevent the exhausted child from resting properly and that Remus was familiar with all the potions and salves that she sent.

Remus was indeed familiar with the treatment, and told John (although his voice was very weak) that it had been nearly this bad when he first transformed at Hogwarts, but not to worry, and to please thank Madam Pomfrey for him. John administered everything as he had been instructed, and waited until Remus fell asleep after taking the sleeping draught, before writing the thanks of the entire family to Madam Pomfrey, whom continued to contact them by owl after each transformation.

Aside from the particularly violent transformations, the summer passed well. Remus did his homework quickly, and read ahead when his father brought his school supplies (again, second hand, but also again, it seemed that Remus couldn’t care less) for the next term home after work one day. John still found Remus in his room, or the garden, or up a tree, still with a book more often then not, after dinner to talk lightheartedly.

John was pleased when Remus received a letter from the Potter boy one day. It was nice to see him corresponding with friends like other children are able to. The child seemed a little anxious when the Black boy sent him letters, but John soon asked about this and learned that it was due to concern that the boy’s family would refuse to let him associate with a poor half-blood. Much to John’s surprise, it seemed that Sirius Black was becoming the closest of Remus’ new friends.

Soon, or so it felt, it was time for Remus to return to school. Once again, Remus said goodbye to Silvia at home and then John brought their son to Platform 9 ¾. The wolf had had yet to accept the small cellar, and Remus was sporting several more scars (although he already wore long sleeves and pants to cover the older ones) and was still pallid and weak from the last full moon a few days prior. However, this time neither John nor his wife or child was as nervous or worried about Remus going off to Hogwarts. At the platform, John saw the Potter bloke again, with two boys around Remus’ age. Both had black hair, but one had the same unruly locks as Mr. Potter, and must have been his son James. The other held himself with an unconscious elegance; that had to be Sirius Black.

Just then the whistle blew, signaling for all the children to board the train. John stayed behind to see Remus off. He hesitated when he saw Remus struggling to get his battered trunk onboard, not certain weather he would just attract unwanted attention if he rushed over to help. However, the decision was made for him when Sirius and James spotted Remus and immediately trotted over to greet and assist their new friend. John could not help but smile to himself when he saw that small vague smile return to his son’s face as he disappeared into the red engine with his friends. John then spoke to Mr. Potter, who was introducing himself to a man named Pettigrew, whose son, Peter, also shared their sons’ dorm.

The second school year was much the same as the previous one. Remus normally wrote once a week and after each full moon. Madam Pomfrey also continued to write after Remus’ transformations. The wolf reacted with severe aggression to the change in environment during the first transformation, but returned to its standard attitude afterwards, and even seemed to enjoy returning to its territory. Remus’ letters were more lighthearted now. He often spoke of his friends, as well as his classes, which he continued to enjoy and excel in, and the various books that he read. Every now and then, Remus would mention his friends behaving oddly or even asking him strange questions, and he knew that they were starting to doubt the explanations behind his disappearances and wan appearance. John was concerned, but doubted that the three boys would reach the correct conclusion if Remus continued with his alibis. Silvia went ahead and got a part time job tutoring as they had originally planned, although now she did it because she missed teaching, instead of to give John time to teach Remus magic. John continued working with his usual fervor and diligence.

Around half way through the second term, John received another late night owl, with a message addressed solely to him. This time Remus could not hide his haste, fear, or anguish. There were even water marks throughout the letter that could only have been caused by tear drops. It pained John to know that his child was so hurt and alone. With a trembling hand, he quickly read the letter. He ended up rereading it three times over, as he tried to suppress his shock and the conflicting emotions that the message stirred within him.

It seemed his son’s friends had indeed noticed the significance of his absences and injuries. At first they had suspected child abuse, or some illness or curse, and then they finally came across a curse which fit the symptoms perfectly. They cornered Remus to confront him about it (rather roughly it sounded), and he was too upset to deny it. The boys reactions were expected, they seemed shocked, as though they were expecting or possibly hoping that Remus would tell them they were wrong, and supply an alternative answer. Apparently Sirius had been angrier then Remus had ever seen him (which said a lot, as the boy had a temper), Peter was understandably terrified, and James had stared at him with a revolting and inhuman fascination. When the two brunettes had temporarily turned their attention away the small werewolf and started arguing with each other (as Peter slowly backed away), Remus fled.

John felt a fresh rush of the old guilt as he read of his child’s heartbreak and a new guilt when Remus profusely apologized for his failure, as well as for letting John down. John wondered where throughout the years he had altered from giving his son words of encouragement, to acting like a general prepping a new recruit for battle. His child should have been proud of himself for taking such a risk and enjoying every moment with his friends, even if he knew they would not last. John stopped reproaching himself when he realized how much time had passed while his son was in such a tormented state. He was debating whether to write back or just go straight to Hogwarts, when a second owl arrived with another message from Remus.

It seemed that during the time it took for the letter to reach John, and for him to read it and react to it, Sirius had found Remus, they had both apologized, and then Sirius calmed Remus enough to convince him to face his friends. Apparently, while their initial reactions were less then desirable, they were alright with Remus being a werewolf. They each apologized to him and told him that they wanted to remain his friends. They also promised to keep Remus’ lycanthropy a secret. Remus was shocked, amazed, and overjoyed.

John was still bitter about their reactions and the pain that they had caused his child, as well as the fact that his son was always going to have to worry about this getting out, and that he should feel such joy over people “being alright” with him ,as if it were their right to scorn him. But it _was_ their right, they could abandon or destroy him, and it would be acceptable to most of the world, and it would always be that way. This fear would always hang over his son’s head, but there was nothing that John could do about it, and Remus sounded so happy and relieved, that John decided just to be happy for his son for the time being.

Remus’ letters returned to their usual moods, and eventually started to suggest that Remus was feeling more comfortable, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his small shoulders by having his friends _know_ and accept him. The transformations themselves continued to be painful and draining, but now Remus’ friends came to see him after he was healing, and he didn’t have to lie to them about where he was, or why he looked ill, or how he had been injured.

The years passed by very much the same. Only now Remus received three owls after every full moon along with the letter that John and Silvia received from Madam Pomfrey. The wolf continued to act worse when it returned to the cellar over the summers, especially after Remus’ fifth year, during which the wolf had started to seem more content while the boy was at Hogwarts then it had ever been. John and Madam Pomfrey guessed that it had something to do with territory and possibly maturity. 

There were ups and downs throughout the rest of Remus’ years at Hogwarts of course. John’s mother died during Remus’ fourth year at Hogwarts, and his father passed on two years after. John was passed by for a promotion time and time again, as new heads of departments started growing more weary or disdainful of dark wizards and creatures. Remus was made a Gryffindor prefect during his fifth year, but when the time came, the position of head boy was given to one of his friends instead. Remus did not seem to mind, but John couldn’t help but wonder at the reason behind this decision. More laws passed that would hinder Remus’ life, and John hated it, that he could not prevent it, and that he had helped lay the foundations for it. A dark wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort began to rise to power and gather followers, which started causing the ministry to be ill at ease.

There was an incident at school during Remus’ sixth year, where another boy, who was a Slytherin in the same year as Remus, found out about him being a lycanthrope when he somehow passed all the precautions and got far too close to the werewolf. The boy was fortunately uninjured, and the headmaster swore him to secrecy. John believed that one of (or all of) Remus’ friends must have broken their promise, and informed the headmaster of their knowledge of the situation and of his suspicions. Dumbledore stated that he had matters under control, and would not permit John to interrogate any of his students, except Remus, whom John had every right to. 

However Remus was no state to be questioned. The wolf had reacted more aggressively then ever before that night. When he had recovered enough to be told of the night’s events, Remus had not reacted well to the news of the close encounter and the betrayal. He would speak to no one; in fact, he would not even make eye contact with anyone. He refused to eat at meals, and started sleeping with increased difficulty. He insisted that he wanted to remain at school, but even his letters were dull and withdrawn. John constantly had to remind himself that he could not do anything rash, without damaging his son and his son’s future even more then it already was. 

The following full moon was nearly as bad as that terrible night. Afterwards, it seemed that Remus’ friends decided to intervene. John noticed that they were being mentioned again in Remus’ letters, although differently then before. Remus was still very withdrawn and seemed to loath his very being, therefore he wasn’t about to joke, goof around, or even talk much, but it seemed that his friends refused to leave him alone, even if they just talked amongst themselves while he read quietly beside them. At first John was not sure how to react to this. He was certain that at least one of them (if not all) were responsible for the incident with the Slytherin boy, but then he started to notice slight improvements in Remus’ demeanor, at least as much as letters from his son (and a few from Madam Pomfrey) could convey. 

It seemed that Sirius (much to John’s surprise) was particularly determined to get the old Remus back; at least he was mentioned the most in the letters John received from his son. Finally, it seemed that something the other boy or boys were doing or saying was having an effect. Remus slowly began to return to his usual self, although he would forever remain slightly more reserved then before. A few months after the incident, Remus was alright. He was as gentle, courteous and unobtrusive as ever, but had regained his contentment, and was not as introverted.

The last two years that John’s son would be at Hogwarts went well. The transformations returned to the bearable state that they had become during Remus’ fifth year, with the exception of the ones spent at home, but Remus was quite used to it by now, and made it even more tolerable for his parents. Remus continued to receive letters from his friends during the summer, and wrote to his parents regularly whist at school. Remus did receive an impressive score on all of his O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s as John had predicted. 

The day Remus graduated from Hogwarts was one of the finest moments in John’s life. His son was happy, and with a Hogwarts education ( especially with being one of the top marks of his year), and a few wonderful friends that John finally decided cared for his boy would most likely stick by him through the difficult years ahead, Remus had the best chance that he could at a relatively normal life. 

John Lupin passed away a few months after his son’s graduation, when some of the followers of Lord Voldemort, now known as Death Eaters, decided to make a little demonstration to the rest of the wizarding world. The healers and Aurors would later tell a very distraught Silvia and an equally upset Remus, that it was a fairly quick, not too painful, and certainly not a disgraceful way to die. 

In the next few weeks, Silvia began to suspect that Remus was getting involved with a little known group that had designated themselves to stand against Voldemort and his followers. She was very worried and equally as proud that she and John’s son would have such courage and integrity. It only seemed natural that their son would want to stop a group that spread prejudice, oppression, and hatred, as he was on the receiving end of these more then anyone.

Years later, before she too passed on, Silvia was glad that her husband had passed away before he would have to see the anguish, sorrow, and betrayal that the world (including his friends and comrades) would bestow upon their only child. However, that is a different story, for this one was John’s, and it is over. And just as Silvia decided, we should consider it a good life, which ended at the best possible time.


End file.
